True Love is Worth Fighting For
by aslgyrl
Summary: Sequel to 'A Love So Strong.'Watch Katie and Draco survive years five six an seven.And watch their friendship become more!Reviews wanted,don't make me beg...
1. Why Are You In My House

Chapter 1:Why are you In my House?

"Katherine,you will show more respect for the Dark Lord!"Master Lucius raised his hand.

"No,Lucius,it is fine,I want someone to challenge me."

"What the heck?"I looked up at his snake-like face.

"Everyone is afraid of me,it is good to see someone who isn't."He looked down at me.

"Wait,why are people afraid of you again?"I smirked at his face.

"The true question is,why are you not?"

"All you do is bring death and pain.I have had worse pain the torture curse,and I laugh in deaths !"

"Well,then,the rest of your life should be intersting,but are you sure you are not afraid of pain,beacuse you think I will not harm young Draco?"Master Lucius bristled at his words.

"No,that is like hiding behind your mothers skirts,real people do not do that,that and you are you,I don;t expect you to do anything."I am on a roll!

"Point taken,no wonder you're in Gryffendor."

"Katherine,why don't you go upstairs and unpack?"Master Lucius said through gritted teeth.I nodded and left.

"You may be one of the bravest or stupidest people I know."Draco smirked when I went into his room.

"Lets go with bravest it sounds better."

**A/N:Short,but are wqlecom,wanted,desired, and REVIEW!**


	2. Falling Down and Arguments

Chapter 2:Falling Down

It was the day before we lef for Hogwarts and I was carrying the the tea tray to the parlor...stupid Lucius. Ignore the pain...stupid Lucius...ignore the pain...

'That HURTS!'

'No duh Draco, sorry but your father's a-'

'DONT FINISH THAT! It hurts enough as it is.'

'Fine.'

So back to my situation. Did I ever tell you how many stairs the Malfoy Manor has? Well, they have a lot. I was standing at the very top, balancing the tea tray on my hand, when I felt a sort of pressure on my back. Just like that, I was falling down the stairs.

'OW OW OW' I heard Draco thinking, and it wasn't a funny "ow," it was an agonizing scream.

I looked at my leg and noticed how bad it looked. I tried not to look at it, but you know when there's something so gross you just HAVE to look at it? That's what happened. It looked like the bone was sticking out of my lower leg, and it didn't hurt all that much.

"Well that looks wonderful," I said in a sarcastic tone.

I heard a faint screaming in the parlor, and I didn't need a mind connection to realize that Draco was literaly feeling my pain.

TLWFF

Lucius seemed really angry that Draco was in pain. All of the Malfoys carried me to St. Mangos (A/N:It's Mungos, but I put in Taralogic for all of you that have read My Immortal commentaries, if you havent, then go ahead. 'Geddit?' Especially the one by VoldemortHugger.I also have a craving for mangos :P) where the healer took a look at my leg.

"Well, we can put the bone back in, but it needs to be healed naturally. You're going to have to be in crutches for the next 7 months," the healer said. "What did you do to get so busted up?"

Lucius cut in before I could answer. He was gritting his teeth as he spoke."She fell down the stairs. Now is there anything we can get for the pain?"

"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize. She will have to deal with the pain by herself. But she seems to be coping well at the moment."

Note that I had been sitting on the hospital bed with an expressionless face, but Draco was biting his lip and trying not to cry out in pain. I guess that's why Master Lucius was trying to get the pain meds.

'No...duh...' Draco thought, still trying to keep from crying.

'What, nothing else to say?'

'Shove...off...'

I left him alone for the moment, so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. The next hard part would be getting through 7 months of crutches at Hogwarts, notorious for its stares and whispers. Because as we all know, when something is a secret, EVERBODY knows about it.

**A/N: Hey guys this is SilentStorm1999 aslgyrls BFF. You can applaud and throw roses. I kinda wrote this whole chapter, with just a plot line from my friend here. -glares at aslgyrl-**

**A/N:Hey guys this is aslgyrl here-glares at Silent-So yes she did right most of this and probley the next two chapters...sad?**

**Silent: Of course they're not sad. I write like this and you write like dsxfcghbnkjl;.**

**A/N: Yeah...your not going to finish that. I stole my laptop back so this is back to aslgyrl,And I am the one who has written five stories,one I might add with 65 chapters...And why would they waste the money for roses on you...yes we're very strange best friends!**

**Silent: I stole it back. You can rest assured that this crazyness does unfold...now back to the conversation. First off, why WOULDN'T they? Next, shut up about the whole 65 chapters thing, I'm on my way to writing a story with us in it, so if you keep bagging on my lack of chapters I'll just have to change your OC to be of somebody else...**

**aslgyrl:YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Silent: Give me the computer or I'll pull your braid. THANK YOU. Now, I so WOULD do it, my friend Mlbakke is a very positive OC person, she wants to be in my HP one with Karri that I am writing, and even though it will take a long time, she wants to be in it. So I totally WOULD and COULD dare.**

**aslgyrl:Why am I friends with you again?You are in a way blackmailing me...audience?**

**Silent: You say that every time we hang out. So does your WAS THAT FOR?**

**alsgyrl:He is NOT my boyfriend...and you keep stealing my computer...**

**Silent: Yes I do. Now, REVIEW! REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**

**aslgyrl:How do you know they like that?Now I am updating before you can steal my computer again.**


	3. Is she even a teacher?

Chapter 3: Is She Supposed to be a Teacher?

"KATIE!" Draco yelled at me from the top of the stairs.

"I'm already down here."

"I'll race you,once I get down there."He smirked.

"You think you'll win?"

"You're on crutches,I might let you win."He hopped down the last step.

"ONE...TWO...GO!"

I moved as fast as I two paces,I was already ahead of Draco. It continued this way until we were at the I got to a few seconds before Draco.

"Let...you...win..."He panted.

"Suuuure."

"Draco,she always now on crutches?Why?" walked out of the parlor to whatch Draco and me.

"Let...Her..Win!"He spoke in what was supposed to be a firm tone.

"Draco give it up."Master Lucius came out of his study.I smirked,Draco scowled,Master Lucius sighed,and tittered...ooook then.

"We need to leave,come on,"Master Lucius turned around,"Where are your trunks?"

"Shrunk them,I can barely carry them as it is but whith crutches?I am not superwoman."I pointed out in my most polite voice.

"Who is Superwoman?"Draco opened the door.

"Muggle thing..."I 'walked' was a glorious day,sun shining,birds singing.A blue sky overhead,there was a slight breeze enough to keep you cool from the sun,so you could enjoy the the sight wa ruined by a tall,cloaked,man with long blonde hair,waiting for us down the path.

'My father does not ruin the landscape.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night.'

When we reached Master Lucius,Draco took hold of his arm,and I took hold of Draco' Miss,Narcissa came,and I would side along apperate with her,but she,for reasons unknown had stayed apperated to Kings Cross.

I looked around for Harry,Ron,and Hermione.I spotted Hermione nearby,talking with her and Harry were a few meters away,with the Weasley family.

I looked up at Master Lucius."Can I go?''

"Do not be impertinant."Draco smirked.I scowled,then waited five minutes.

"Now can I go?"

"Very well,"I started in the direction of Hermione,"But do not talk to those-"

"Hello ,."I smiled warmly at them,ignoring Master Lucius.

"Hello,are you a friend of Hermione's?" looked at the crutches.

"Mum,dad,this is Katie."I couldn't shake their hands so I had to settle with nodding."Katie,what happened?"

"Oh,"I looked back at Master Lucius,who tightened his mouth in a thin line,"I fell."

Hermione nodded,but I knew she saw me look at Master Lucius.

"I'll tell you the whole story on the train."I muttered under my breath.

"Katie what happened to you?"Harry and Ron came up.I noticed they didn't say anything to Hermione.

"Umm,I fell,but since when did I come before Hermione?"I knew that Ron could care less what happened to me,Harry a little more,but...

"We've spent most of the summer with her..."Ron answered quickly.I nodded in the same way Hermione had.

"We'll tell the whole story on the of which,we have two minutes till the train leaves."Hermione pointed to the clock.

'The whole story' me"I was pushed down the leg bone completly came out of my leg,can't be fixed by magic."

"Who pushed you."Hermione inquired.

"Three guesses who."This time Ron spoke.I glared at him.I didn't know why.

"And now you tell me about your summer."

"Harry was attacked by dementors,had a hearing,and we all stayed at the Order Of The Phoenix."Hermione spoke very fast.

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"Secret formed it,it's main goal is to help get rid of You-Know-Who."

"Lucky!I wish I got to live with the good guys!"I crossed my laughed.

"Warning:Giant Pink Toad."I nodded toward the staff table.

"Who is she?"

"I recognise her,she was at my hearing."Harry looked up at stood up.

"I would like to introduce our new DADA proffesor:Proffesor Umbridge."Dumbledor waved an arm in her stood up.

"The ministry blah blah blah."I ignored minutes later I noticed her sitting down.

"So what was she on about."I looked at Hermione,Ron cut in before she could speak,"Sounded like a load of waffle.''

"In that waffle was something importent."

"Ya?"

"The ministry is taking over Howarts."


	4. Everyones reaction to Events

Chapter 4: Everyones reaction to Events

Event #1:My leg.

Ron:Only Katie would get herself pushed down a bunch of stairs.

Hermione:I am so sorry.I wonder why magic coudn't fix it.I think I will go to the library and find out.

Harry:I hate the Malfoys.

Emma:What did it look like?

Draco:What?Everyone is giving you all the can't even feel the pain!

Event #2:Harry's Hearing and Attack

Me:The ministry couldn't expel least legally.

Ron:Whats to tell?

Hermione:Same as Katie.

Emma:Poor Harry,I can't believe they tried to expel you!

Draco:Always in the spotlight,even when everyone thinks he's a nutter.

Event #3:Umbridge

Ron:Hag.

Hermione:If the ministry must interfere at Hogwarts,then why do they send her?

Emma:I don't trust her,I heard she's predjudice against anyone diffrent.

Me:Waaaaaaay too much pink.

Harry:Just what I need,another person who thinks I'm a nutter.

Draco:My father says she will get rid of all the inferer beings.

All:SHUT UP DRACO!

**A/N:I know it's short,but I think you needed to know everyones reaction to current review!**


	5. Harry vs Umbridge

Chapter 5: Harry-vs-Umbridge

**A/N:I wanted to give recognition to reviews to almost every chapter and has been following my story since the first chapter of A Love So also mostly wrote the forst chapter of this story and I do not know what I would do withought my BFF(Oh ya I just made you titled in a very girly-girl way).**

"KATIE!Do you have to take so long with those things?"

"Ronald!If you don't want to slow down a bit and walk at the same pace as me,then don' as I am on crutches I don't think I can pick up the pace."

"But I want to walk with Harry."

"Then suck it up."Even though I had shrunk my bag to a size suitable for my pocket,Harry and Hermione had,without complaint,continued to walk with on the other hand...well,example A is two pharagraphs above you.

"Hey guys look at this really cool book I found while on my way to Diagon Alley." Hermione pulled a rather small-for Hermione-book.

"Harry Potter and the Philosiphers Stone?"I looked at the was a picture of a boy,wearing muggle clothes,and a black robe,alike to our school was flying on a broom,and his face slightly resimbled Harry's.

"They have a book about me?"Harry smirked...NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPINING!

"Yes and such books are band from the do not want to poison the young minds of children."Umbridge,who I had less respect for then Snape,came up behind us.

"Oi!I was going to read that."I shouted at her retreating ignored this was going to be a long year for ONE ignores Katherine Elisabeth Lowenstein.

"We're not going to using magic?"Oh the joys of class disscusion.I was for once paying was Draco.I distract him a ha ha ha.

"Students will raise their hand in my class Mr.-?"

"Weasley."Ron spoke from next to Harry.

"The ministry finds no reason for you to use magic in class."

"But how is that going to prepare us for the outside world?"Harry,you naughty boy,you didn't raise your hand.

"Your hand !And what do you think is out there that would want to harm children like yourselves?"

"I don't know-" DON'T SAY IT!,"Voldemort."Harry you idiot!Hermione face palmed herself,while I just shook my head.

"He is not back-"

"Yes he is I saw him!"

"Dentention ,my office."She yelled,putting her hands to her sides and doing a small jump in was very commical and I had to laugh.

",why are you laughing?"Oppertunity calls.

"Well,I just had to laugh about how idiotic you and your precious Minister are."Everyone face was worth any punishment.

"I will not be talked to in such a fashion!"

"You just were."I started banging his head on the desk.I tried to ignore the slight pain.

"Dention,tomorrow night."I opened my mouth to speak,but Draco got out of his seat,and put a hand over my was probably a good thing,considering what I had been about to say.

**A/N:Bit of a longer and tell me how you liked more updates until I get five I will keep writing so that as soon as that fifth review comes in I can you like and message me if you have any ideas you feel have to be in the story.**


	6. Draco is Annoying

Chapter 6: Draco is Annoying

"Why did you get yourself put into detention?"

"Technically Umbridge put me in detention." Draco and I were fighting..as per usual.I was standing using crutches...I hate these things,and Draco had his hands on his hips.

"There is no difference!"

"Why do you care so much?" I tried to point a finger at him.

"Little thing called my minister likes Umbridge,so my father likes Umbridge."

"He shouldn't care what goes on in my life.."

"You wish. On a scale of one to ten how angry do you think he will be?"

"Less then if it had been you."

"Since when is that a number?"He sneered at me.

"Since I said so."

"Stubborn."

"Very."

"Go away Katherine."

"I didn't start the conversation!" Draco stormed off. I yelled to his retreating back,"PRAT!"

"No yelling in corridors." I turned to see the devil,trying to be fashionable.

"Just go away. I don't have the energy to correct you on anything." She walked briskly away...I WON!

'Why did you say that?'

'Look whos prolonging the conersation.'

'Katie-'

'Going to tell me that I am adisgrace to the Malfoy family name?'

'I'm not my father.'

'Could have fooled me!'

'You don't mean that.' I could almost see his was a sad face.

'How would you know?'

'I'm in your head.'

'All because of your jerk faced dad! Have you noticed all my problems root at him?'

'Ya I have..'

'Draco?'

'Ya?'

'Shut up.'

'Sure,just rember don't get out of turn around Umbridge. My father rember.'

'All the more reason!'

Katherine?'

'Ya?'

'Shut up.'

Of all the bloody people in the world I got the biggest prat to have to share a mind with!

'OI! I heard that.'

'I wasn't talking to you!'

**A/N:UPDATE! Sorry it took sooooo long. My computer broke so...but more updates coming real soon!**


	7. Harry's Detention

Chapter 7: Harry's Detention

It was Friday. Harry had already endured a week of his detention. "Katie I want a detailed report of the Quidditch trials." Harry pointed a finger at my chest.

"Sure Harry, and don't let Umbridge get to you!" He gave me a brotherly hug before we parted ways. "Hey what happened to your hand?'

"I have to get to-"

"Potter! Where's Weaslbee and the mudblood?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry turned and gave Draco a hard look.

"Just thought it odd you're alone."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I turned to face him also.

"Oh yes, Katherine."

"What is with the snotty speech?"

"What are you talking about? I am talking perfectly normal."

"Come off it!"  
>"I'm gonna go cause umm BYE!" Harry sprinted away from us. Are our fights really that bad?<p>

"Why were you alone with Potter?"

"None of your concern." I started walking to the front door.

Draco didn't want me to. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy let go of my hand!" My voice was deadly and I was shooting him daggers. He let go…victory!

"Where are you going?" Draco's voice was a bit softer.

"To talk to the giant squid!"

"Why?"

"He is the only one in all of Hogwarts who isn't insane!"

Quidditch Trials: Ron made Keeper. That's it.

"Good job mate!" Harry slapped Ron on the back.

"Thanks..." Ron was a bit in shock. I think we all were.

Especially Draco. HA HA HA Draco!

We all sat down on the couch and Hermione picked up a book. Harry and I followed suite. Ron was too busy with a package of Red Vines.

I was first to notice.

"Where is my axe!"

"Katie what are you talking about?"

"Your hand Harry it's bleeding!"

"Harry you need to tell someone." Hermione joined in my argument.

"No I don't!" Harry argued back.

"It's simple." Hermione and I spoke in unison.

"Whatever this is it's not simple!" Harry got up and walked to the boy's dormitory.

"I'll go talk to him." Ron got up at followed him.

"That was a waste of my breath!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Not necessarily." Hermione's voice got all cryptic.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Creepy McCreepy."

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to update. Will start updating faster soon. Please review!**


	8. Letter To Readers

**A/N: I am not stopping the story! I merely have a major case of writers block and therefore will be updating other stories faster then this one. Sorry don't give up. I will welcome any ideas you guys have as my plans for 5th year and 6th are very flexible. Once I get past those I should be able to write the 7th in no time. Thank you sooooo much for all the support. Continue checking and again, reviews with ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks**

**ASLgyrl**


End file.
